Austin & Ally - Returns And Outings
by Austlly007
Summary: Austin returns from his 6 month tour to the 50 states, And forgets things he shouldn't have.. will this break Ally? will Austin fix it? read and find out! please review!


hey guys! sorry haven't written in a long time! been so busy with school and church so here's the sequel to "Worries And Lose Memories"! hope you like it! please review!

* * *

My Version Of Austin & Ally – Returns And Outings..

(The Sequel to "Worries & Lose Memories")

Ally's POV

"Dear Diary, it's been 6 months since I've seen Austin.." "I wonder, does he still remember me?" "does he even still like me?" "I wrote this song, maybe someday he'll sing it to me, how romantic would that be?" "Love, Ally" I put my book down and started to finish this other song… **"I'll be the angel by your** **side, I'll be there when you need me…" "it maybe hard, but we'll get through it together"** I sang while playing piano… Hi Ally! Trish said walking in.. Hi Trish! I said… guess who coming home today? Trish said as she sat down.. Austin and Dez I said… did you finish a new song? Trish asked.. yes, just did. It's called Angel By Your Side I said… cool! Your working on two songs? Trish asked looking at my book… no, that ones for me I said… okay, what's that one called? Trish said as she stood up… None of your business! I said…

Austin's POV

I walked in the store and didn't see Ally so I when upstairs… hey Austin! Welcome back! Mr. Dawson said.. I turned around Thanks! Is Ally upstairs? I asked… I think so, Mr. Dawson said… I ran upstairs to Ally, but as I walked to the door, I thought does she even still like me? or is she mad I forgot to write and call her? So I opened the door and saw her siting at the piano… Hi Ally I said… Austin! Ally said as she jumped in to my arms… I've missed you so much Ally, I said… me too she said.. I let go how have you been? I asked… well I finished a new song she said as she handed the paper to me.. Angel By Your Side, that's great I said, I glanced over at the piano… what's this? I asked as I picked up the paper… uh, nothing! She said trying to take it out of my hand… whoa, this is a sweet song… when did you write it? I asked… when you were gone she said as she ripped it out of my hand… what's wrong? Why won't you let me see it? I asked.. because, it's just for me she said putting it in her book… I going to go downstairs said Ally as she walked out… I was curious and worried, is she mad that I forgot to write and call her? I ran downstairs…

Ally's POV

Austin saw that song I wrote, I would like if he sang it to me but I don't know… I mean I am his girlfriend, but I wondered why he didn't write or call me? he promised… Ally! Austin said running down the stairs… did I do something wrong? He asked… I thought Yes you did, but instead I said No… well what's wrong? He kept on asking… um, nothing I said have you seen Trish? I asked hoping to change subject… hi guys! Hey Austin! Welcome back! Trish said giving Austin a hug… I quickly left.

Austin's POV

Where's Ally? I asked… I don't know, maybe she went to get something Trish said…

(THEME SONG)

(THE NEXT DAY…)

Ally's POV

Hey Ally! Trish said walking in… Hi Trish I said.. What's wrong? She asked… well I been wanting to ask Austin why he never called or texted or even write to me like he promised I said… oh, well you can ask him now, he's coming she said… what!? I can't see him I don't know what to say? I said… hey guys! Austin said.. then Dez walked in, hey ladies! He said… Hi Dez I said.. so Ally, what are you doing for your birthday? Isn't it tomorrow? Dez asked… yeah uh, I don't really know I said as I looked around… Honey! My dad said as he walked over to me… I've planned a special party for you tomorrow! He said… thanks dad! I said… I looked at Austin who looked surprised, then I thought did he forget? I walked upstairs to the practice room…

Austin's POV

O my goodness! I thought to myself, I forgot tomorrows Ally's birthday and she looked at me weird… I had to find out what to why she looked at me so I walked upstairs to the practice room..

Ally's POV

I put my book down next to the piano… hey Ally, what's wrong? Austin said as he walked in… by this time I was ready to ask him.. I think you know why I said… what?! I don't know, what is it? He asked looking confused… I wanted to cry, my started tearing up… why didn't you write me? or texted or Called me? you promised you would and you never did. I called but you never answered and now you forgot my birthday, how could you Austin?! I said as I ran out…

Austin's POV

Ally wait! I can explain! I said.. feeling dumbfounded… walked over to Dez, I blew it she going to hate me I said as I sat down… yeah, I'm sorry man. Maybe you can find Kira? Dez said… Kira? Kira's in college she dumped a year ago I said… oh well then your going to be alone then he said… You are not help I said… ha-ha very funny Dez said as he left… wait a minute, I'll buy her a piano and I'll sing to her I thought…

(THE NEXT DAY THE PARTY…)

Ally's POV

Happy Birthday Ally! Everyone sang… Ally, your mom called and asked me to wish a Happy Birthday we love you honey! My dad said… uh could I say a few words Austin asked… sure I said… Ally, Happy Birthday I'm really sorry … I got you this! Look up! Austin said.. I looked up what is that? I said… I think it's a piano Trish said..

Austin's POV

Wait Dez, the parachute is opened! I said… I know it has been pulled yet. He said… well who's going to pull it? I said… Run! Dez said screaming… the piano crashed down and destroyed everything… uh, surprise! I said… Austin! She said… Ally, I'm really sorry I said as I left…

(BACK SONIC BOOM..)

Ally's POV

Hey Ally, I found a piece of cake with no piano in it Trish said as she handed me the plate… nope I said as I pulled out a piece of piano out of the cake…

Austin's POV

I was so disappointed in myself… Hey man, you gave it your best shot, let's face it your going to be alone Dez said… oh that's comforting I said… I'll never forget when me and Ally were writing songs on this piano I said looking at the keys… I glanced at her book, here's the song she didn't want me to see, what's this note she wrote I said looking at her book… Dez look what it says I said… wait you know what this means?! I said.. that your really nosey he said… No, this means she wants me to sing this love song I said… so are you? Dez said.. I got to make this right, I'm going to sing this song I said grabbing my guitar…

Ally's POV

Ally, are you okay? Trish asked… yeah, just a little sad I said… (guitar plays) what's that noise? I said looking around… It's Austin, look Ally Trish said… I look up and saw him… he started to sing as he walked down the stairs.. **"last summer we met, we started as friends I can't tell you how it all happen, then Autumn it came we were never the same.." "those nights everything felt like magic, I wonder if you missed me too, if you don't there's just something I wish you knew.." "I think about you!" "every morning when I open my eyes!" "I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights!" "I think about you every moment every day of my life!" "you're on my mind all the time, it's true, I think about you, you.."** I can't believe it, my dream came true I didn't know what to say… Austin, I-… I'm really really sorry Ally, Austin said as he put his guitar down… oh Austin, I forgive you I said as I hugged him…

(1 WEEK LATER…)

Ally's POV

Hey Ally! Trish said as she walked in… Hey Trish! I said.. so what are you and Austin doing today? She said.. I don't know, he hasn't come in the store yet I said… Hi Ally! Tiffany said… I turned around.. Tiffany! I said as gave her a hug… I was wondering if you would like to go to church with me tomorrow? Tiffany asked… I'd love to! What time? I asked.. 9:30am I'll pick you up she said.. great can't wait! I said… You won't regret it, going to church was the best choice I made, it help to deal with my husband being gone said Tiffany… who was your husband? Trish asked.. his name was Robert she said… oh you mean black eye Robert? Ally knew him too Trish said… Trish! I said shaking my head No… sorry Trish doesn't THINK sometimes I said… it's okay, well see you tomorrow at 9:30am Tiffany said as she walked out… Hi Ally! Austin said as he walked in… Hi Austin! I said as I gave him a hug… So, I uh got tickets to see Taylor Swift concert tomorrow morning want to come? Austin asked.. I'd love to but Tiffany invited me to go to church, she said it changed her life I said… oh, okay how bout we catch a movie tonight? He asked.. okay! That would great I said.. great, I'll pick up you up at seven Austin said as he left… Honey! Here's a letter for you my dad said as he handed it to me… really? From who? I opened the letter it's from Lucy I said.. what's she say? Trish asked.. it's a wedding invitation, she's getting married and she wants me and Austin to sing at her wedding I said… really?! That's great! Trish said.. her wedding is this Wednesday I said…

(THAT WEDNESDAY…)

Ally's POV

I can't believe Lucy is getting married I said to myself… who is she getting married to? Austin asked… oh, this guy named Logan I said as we walked in to the chapel.. I thought to myself, this is actually the first time me and Austin dressed like this, it's great! I thought.. the service was over and it was time to sing… Austin started to play the guitar and I started to sing **"when your on your own, drowning alone and you need a rope that could pull you in, someone to throw it…"** Austin sings **"and when your afraid that your going to break, and you need a way to feel strong again, someone who knows it.."** Austin & Ally **" and even when it hurt the most, try to have a little hope someone's gonna be there when you don't, when you don't!" "if you wanna cry!?" I'll be your shoulder, if you laugh?!" I'll be your smile, if you wanna fly?!" "I will your sky, anything you need that's what I be!" "if you wanna climb?!" "I'll be your ladder, if you wanna run?!" "I'll be your road, if you wanna friend!?" "doesn't matter when anything you need that's what I'll be, you can come to me.." **I ended the song singing **"you can come to me.." "yeah…"** (song ends) thank you and best wishes to our newlyweds Lucy Pevensie Jones & Logan Jones the wedding MC said… Ally, thank you so much for coming! Lucy said as she gave me a hug.. Your so welcome, you look amazing I said.. oh thank you, she said as she twirled her dress… I'll be seeing you in a wedding dress next right? Lucy said.. well I don't maybe I said.. well thanks again Lucy said as she walked away… hey Ally, Edmund said.. I turned around Hi Edmund I said as I gave him a hug.. your next right? I asked.. oh I don't know, me and Tori are just dating he said.. where's your boyfriend? He asked.. um, I looked around.. oh there he is I said.. well it was nice seeing you again, I should go over to him I said as I walk away…

(5 DAYS LATER…)

Ally's POV

Hey Ally! Guess who got a job at the cell phone's accessory cart!? Trish said.. hey Trish! I said.. so how was the wedding? She asked… good, I said… hey Ally! Are you ready for church? Tiffany said as she walked in.. Hi Tiffany! Yeah, I said.. church again?! Trish said.. Yeah, it's fun you should come sometime, I love this church I'm going to, we learn about this person who went through a lot for us, his name is Jesus , bye Trish! I said as I left…

Austin's POV

Hey Trish! Where's Ally? I asked.. she left an hour ago with Tiffany to church Trish said.. oh, wow she has been going there a lot I said… You got that right Trish said..

_**THE END….**_

_**P.S. I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally or the Songs! thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes! please review!**_


End file.
